CHAOS
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Fiction écrite en Septembre 2015. Lors de l'épisode 7 de la saison 2, Raymond Reddington et Elizabeth Keen sont pris dans une explosion en tentant de déjouer un acte terroriste. En voyant Red inconscient, Liz comprend à quel point elle est attachée au criminel comme s'il était son père...


CHAOS

Os sur "Blacklist"

Disclaimer: les personnages et la scène ne sont pas à moi.

Note: T.

Pairing: aucun.

Résumé: lors de l'épisode 7 de la saison deux, Raymond Reddington et Elizabeth Queen sont pris dans une explosion en tentant de déjouer un acte terroriste. En voyant Red inconscient, Liz comprend à quel point elle est attaché au criminel comme s'il était son père...

"Nous pouvons y arriver. Tout les deux. Nous POUVONS y arriver."

L'agent Elizabeth Keen regardait Raymond Reddington dans les yeux. Elle était sûre qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, elle avait confiance en lui. Tout leurs complices avaient pris la fuite devant le risque encouru. Provoquer cette explosion était certes le seul et unique moyen de déjouer les plans des terroristes, mais c'était aussi la solution la plus risquée. Dix secondes pour fuir avant l'explosion, c'était peu, bien trop peu. Mais elle pensait réellement que c'était possible. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que tout les deux, mais ça suffisait. Après tout, ils avaient réussi beaucoup de choses, ils s'en étaient sortis souvent, elle, seule, de son côté, lui, de son côté... Ils savaient se débrouiller, et à deux ils pouvaient y arriver...

Le regard de Red en disait long. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, de toutes façons, il ne partirait pas sans elle, et elle ne partirait pas sans lui, elle le lui avait dit, et cette fille était bien trop têtue pour changer d'avis. Red n'avait pas le choix: rester, et l'aider à ce que ça fonctionne. Elle le savait.

De la poussière, énormément, presque trop pour respirer. Ses poumons en feu, sa gorge aussi, son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Elle toussait violemment en tentant de reprendre son souffle, mas si elle toussait, c'est qu'elle était en vie. L'explosion avait eu lieu et elle avait survécu. Elle en était sûre qu'elle pouvait réussir... Qu'ils pouvaient réussir...

ILS... ? Elle n'était pas seule... La mémoire lui revenant alors qu'elle reprenait péniblement ses esprits, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas réussi seule. Pourtant, elle était la seule à tousser. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre au milieu de toute cette poussière. Où était Red?

"RED!"

A l'instant où elle l'appelait, elle l'avait vu, à terre, au milieu des décombres. Il ne bougeait pas, et en s'approchant comme elle pouvait de lui, elle vit qu'il ne respirait pas plus qu'il ne bougeait. Une peur panique pris la jeune femme aux tripes en tentant de réveiller Reddington.

Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir là, c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas le perdre... Impossible... Et si... Et si c'était lui son père? Si c'était lui, même s'il lui avait un jour dit qu'il ne l'était pas? Elle avait toujours eu des doutes, elle ne savait pas exactement qui était Red, mais... Il était le dernier lien qu'elle avait avec un passé qu'elle tentait de découvrir depuis des années, il était le seul à savoir bien plus que les autres sur elle... Bien plus qu'elle-même n'en savait... Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, s'il mourrait, tout s'effondrait, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité... Elle avait tant cherché à connaître tout les mystères de sa vie, de sa famille, de son passé, que ça en était devenu obsessionnel, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant et Raymond Reddington était le centre de tout cela, même s'il ne disait rien ou si peu, elle espérait qu'un jour il lui dise enfin la vérité... Alors même si elle ne savait pas qui il était pour elle, elle se raccrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et si jamais il ne respirait plus, alors elle ne saurait jamais...

Le visage de la jeune femme exprimait son désarroi, sa douleur, son désespoir. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer tout cela, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il fallait sauver Red...

"Respirez...! Red! Respirez..."

Elle tentait de toutes ses forces de le réanimer, de le faire revenir, c'était elle qui l'avait entraîné dans cette folie, elle lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, tout les deux, et il était resté à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit... C'était avec lui qu'elle avait réussi, pas seule... Elle était responsable... Il DEVAIT se réveiller...

Elle sentait l'angoisse monter, au fil des secondes, elle avait beau le secouer, s'affoler, l'appeler, il était toujours inconscient et elle sentait un nœud dans sa gorge qui s'accentuait de plus en plus. Elle en était presque au bord des larmes, son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure, elle paniquait... Comment pouvait t'elle paniquer à ce point pour un homme comme lui? Elle ne savait même pas qui il était pour elle, et en dehors du fait qu'il était le meilleur informateur du FBI, et donc un atout précieux pour elle et l'équipe, il n'en restait pas moins un gangster calculateur, dangereux, recherché de par le monde entier, il continuait ses associations bien peu claires avec les pires criminels de la planète, et ce, sous la protection du FBI... Il menait son monde, et il l'a menait en bateau, depuis le début, non content d'être le criminel le plus recherché, il avait aussi fait de sa vie un enfer.

Elle tentait toujours de le ramener à la vie, mais ces quelques secondes étaient longues, si longues qu'elle avait le temps de se souvenir de mille choses dans son esprit embrumé par la peur, le doute et le choc de l'explosion... De se souvenir de la vie normale qu'elle menait avant l'arrivée de ce Reddington dans sa vie, tout avait changé à cause de lui, elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de construire, et les démons de ce passé dont elle ne savait rien étaient revenus la hanter... Elle n'avait désormais plus personne à qui se fier, plus personne en qui avoir confiance, sauf... Sauf lui... Aussi fou que cela puisse être, Reddington était le dernier à encore la protéger, trop même, trop mais... Comme un père... Il avait presque l'attitude d'un père pour elle... Et si c'était vraiment le cas... S'il mourrait, il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire... Alors, il avait beau être un homme odieux en tout point... Ne lui avait t'il pas sauvé la vie autant de fois qu'il ne la lui avait détruite? Il le lui avait dit... Qu'il prendrait soin d'elle... Et même si ces manières de le faire étaient ben peu communes, il parvenait au final à lui apporter quelque chose que plus personne ne lui apportait...

Des larmes venaient aux yeux de la jeune agent du FBI. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle, elle en était persuadée, elle le détestait, il avait brisé sa vie en débarquant un jour au FBI, avec pour seule explication qu'il se rendrait à la condition de devenir son informateur... Elle lui en voulait, profondément, depuis, c'était un enfer, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, il la menait en bateau, il lui faisait sans cesse croire à des mensonges, il la faisait espérer, douter, il la détruisait à petit feu et la faisait ensuite rebondir en lui offrant sa protection, des renseignements précieux... Elle avait l'impression de n'être que la marionnette d'un complot dont lui seul connaissait le but final. Elle le détestait, elle le craignait.

Non.. Un agent du FBI ne craint pas son informateur... Un agent du FBI ne se laisse pas manipuler comme ça, une femme de loi ne s'attache pas à un criminel de cette envergure, de cette froideur-là... L'ironie qu'il mettait à chaque phrase, sa façon bien à lui de répondre à chaque question par une histoire étrange et moralisatrice, ironique, ce visage impassible et ce petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait toujours même lorsqu'il tuait de sang froid l'un de ses si nombreux ennemis... Tout en cet homme était odieux... Et il le savait... Il le lui avait dit, quelques minutes avant, juste avant de créer l'explosion... Il le lui avait dit avec ce presque regret dans le regard, avec une pointe d'émotion dans les yeux qu'il ne lui cachait pas lorsque parfois, il se confiait à elle comme si elle était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir encore le rendre plus humain... Ce regard qui la bouleversait à chaque fois, elle avait beau faire, cette complicité existait entre eux, comme un père et sa fille, et ça, elle n'y pouvait rien... Red tenait assez à elle pour briser l'armure quelquefois...

En rage, la jeune femme secoua l'homme en criant:

"Respirez espèce d'enfoiré! Respirez!"

Mais très vite, des pas s'approchaient, les bras solides des terroristes venus les retrouver l'emprisonnaient et l'arrachaient à Red.

"NON!"

Son cri désespéré n'avait rien changé et elle se retrouvait devant le chef des terroristes, elle savait très bien que personne ne viendrait la chercher et qu'elle était désormais seule face à eux, sans arme, sans moyen de défense...

"Où est Reddington?"

Son visage se ferma et elle fixa l'homme dans les yeux, sûre d'elle en apparence mais bouleversée à l'intérieur:

"Il est mort."

Elle devait dire cela, quand bien même elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Prise dans le choc de l'explosion, elle réalisait qu'elle était restée bien peu de temps auprès de Raymond Reddington, et que s'il était inconscient, il y avait encore grand espoir qu'il ne soit en réalité vivant, il avait pu mettre quelques secondes de plus qu'elle pour se réveiller après le choc, après tout, il en avait vu d'autres... Et s'il était encore en vie... Elle devait le faire passer pour mort pour lui laisser une chance...

Des coups de feu. Une arme automatique? De nombreux coups de feu, qui se rapprochaient, peu à peu.

"Reddington"

Le terroriste regarda la fille. Elle avait menti. Red était en vie et à présent il venait... Il venait se venger ou bien... La sauver? Lizzie reprenait espoir. Elle savait que ses nombreux coups de feu ne pouvaient provenir que de lui. Red... Elle le suppliait mentalement de venir l'aider, de la sortir de là, l'homme déjà pointait son arme sur elle et elle fermait les yeux. Seule, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Bon sang, où était t'il, si elle avait un jour besoin de lui, c'était là... Elle doutait pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'il ne prenait jamais de risques qui ne soient pas calculés, réfléchis, il n'était pas de ces criminels qui se jettent dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir, lui était spécial, il avait toujours une horde de gardes du corps, d'hommes de main, de plan très précis,de chauffeurs, de jets privés... C'était un manipulateur hors pair toujours escortés de ses équipes et de son matériel; un gangster élégant aux costumes hors de prix et aux manières de faux gentleman. Mais là, il n'y avait pas tout cela, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui au milieu d'une horde de terroristes et de criminels tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, des vrais durs, une toute autre espèce que la sienne... Allait t'il vraiment venir la chercher ou allait t'il la laisser... Se faire tuer...

Red.. Son nom tournait en boucle dans le cerveau de l'agent Keen. Elle allait être tuée sans avoir su quoi que ce soit, ni l'identité réelle de Red, ni son passé, ni qui était son père, ni pourquoi tout cette histoire lui était tombée dessus... Si seulement il pouvait venir la chercher... Elle n'avait que lui... Elle se souvenait de ses rares moments de tendresse où il la prenait contre lui en embrassant son front, la rassurant parfois de quelque chose qu'il avait lu- même provoqué. Au fond, lorsqu'il la protégeait, il n'avait plus rien d'un criminel. Elle n'était pas aveugle mais il était parfois un peu ce père qu'elle n'avait pas eu... Et elle s'accrochait à lui... Red...

Le bruit des coups de feu se rapprochaient. Il faisait un carnage, jusqu'à ce que cela soit si proche qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. L'homme allait tirer sur elle, mais Reddington fut le premier à tirer. Le terroriste avait lâché son arme et Liz se jeta sur celle-ci. Son regard croisa celui de Raymond, il était froid, sévère, dur. il regardait le terroriste sans un mot, la tête légèrement penché sur le coté comme il le faisait toujours, impassible. Raymond Reddington était venu la chercher. Et ils avaient réussi. Tout les deux.

Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle ne savait pas même qui elle, elle était. Et encore moins ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Officiellement, elle était agent du FBI, et il était un des plus grands criminels qu'elle devait protéger uniquement parce qu'il était son informateur. En réalité, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui avait pour mission de protéger l'autre.

Mais ils avaient réussi... Leur équipe ne fonctionnait pas si mal, finalement. Et l'envie de connaitre la vérité en devenait que plus forte encore. Elle était encore plus perdue qu'avant, entre le soulagement qu'elle ressentait et la colère face à une situation qui la dépassait... Combien de temps allait elle pouvoir gérer tout cela... Elle ne le savait pas. Mais, pour l'heure, ils avaient réussi. Comme elle le lui avait dit.


End file.
